040215-Lily-Beau
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:17 -- 09:18 GT: Where are you. 09:18 CA: I am in the queen's room... 09:20 GT: On my way. 09:20 GT: ---------------------------------------------------------- 09:21 GT: Lily arrives. She looks very, very haggard. 09:22 CA: Beau is in the process of flipping a handful of coins. They sparkle in the air and all land heads up. He raises his head up when he sees that Lily has arrived.... 09:23 GT: "Did you know," she says. 09:23 CA: "Hello Lily, are you feeling alright?"... 09:23 CA: "I know lots of things, because I am a light player. Please be more specific"... 09:23 GT: "Did you know," she says slowly, "about Thiago." 09:23 GT: "Because if you did, and if you were KEEPING IT from me..." 09:24 CA: Beau sighs. "Yes Lily, it is very tragic." His eyes show remorse. "I am sorry for your loss."... 09:24 GT: She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Did you KNOW he was a GHOST." 09:25 CA: "Everyone turns into a ghost when they die. So, yes, I did know that. I am also a ghost. Or are you trying to imply someone brought him from his bubble back into the game?"... 09:26 GT: "That's what Dad said!" 09:26 CA: "Because if so, no I did not know."... 09:26 GT: "Do you have proof," she says. "That you're not lying." 09:27 CA: "Lily, I cannot prove anything because I have no idea what you are talking about."... 09:27 GT: "In the - oh, God damn it, you weren't in the fucking memo, were you." 09:27 GT: "Christ." 09:27 CA: Beau pinches the brige of his nose. "Of course there was a memo I missed."... 09:28 GT: "Long story short, apparently Thiago's..." She hesitates. "Thiago's back. Libby...brought him back, I guess? Like you?" 09:29 CA: Beau raises his eyebrows. "...No, I did not know that."... 09:29 CA: "I have not seen him around though."... 09:30 GT: "Yeah, he's...Libby's been interrogating him or something." 09:30 GT: "And she didn't tell me." 09:30 GT: "Because apparently she can't be bothered to tell her daughter that her fucking MOIRAIL isn't actually dead!" 09:31 GT: "No, I had to wait until Dad cheerfully informed me in a god damn memo to find out. Talk about special treatment." 09:33 CA: "I'm sorry to hear that Lily, are you alright?"... 09:35 GT: "I'll..." She sighs. "I'll be fine, I guess." 09:36 GT: "Might as well update this..." She reaches out as if to decaptchalogue something, then frowns. "Wait." 09:37 CA: "Hm?"... 09:37 GT: "Where's my fucking notebook?" 09:37 CA: "Did you misplace it?"... 09:38 GT: "No, I haven't taken it out for like a day! It should be in my sylladex, but it's fucking gone!" 09:39 CA: Beau raises a single eyebrow. "Odd, are you sure you haven't used it at all recently?"... 09:40 GT: "No, I..." She trails off. "N-ye-no?" 09:40 CA: "It sounds to me that in all this stress, your mind has become scattered."... 09:41 GT: "No, but...I didn't...I didn't use it." She frowns. "Did I?" 09:42 CA: "If you are misplacing things, and forgtting things, might I reccomend speaking to our sylph of light? I'm sure she will be able to help you."... 09:43 GT: "No, but...this is weird. I've got an eidetic memory, I should KNOW." 09:45 GT: "Oh jeez." Her eyes go wide. "Maybe Dad's right." 09:45 CA: Beau sighs, crouching down to retrieve the handfull of coins off the ground. "Right about what?"... 09:47 GT: "Well, a while ago, Dad told me I came to him right after Meouet did her whole thing, then freaked out and ran off, but I didn't remember it at ALL. And now my notebook's gone, but I don't remember what happened to it." 09:48 GT: "He said maybe Jack was...stealing my time or something?" 09:51 CA: "Stealing your.. time? An interesting theory, and it brings me back to the last time I saw this occur, with your father, in his entrance."... 09:51 CA: "What other phenomena have you experienced?"... 09:52 GT: "Uh, well, last time I got some kind of vision thingy of Meouet with these tentacle thingies." 09:52 CA: "Hmm"... 09:52 CA: "Interesting."... 09:53 CA: "Though if that is what you saw, I doubt Jack is stealing your time."... 09:53 GT: "Welp." She makes jazz hands. "Hooray, unexplained memory problemssss." 09:54 CA: "Like I said, talk to the sylph of light, she will help you see again. Or perhaps you could talk to your father. He is a page, which means he can act as a sylph of mind."... 09:54 CA: "Hell, I am an heir of light, I might be able to help myself"... 09:56 GT: "Which one's the sylph again?" 09:57 CA: "Seriad, it would make due to learn your teammates, as they are your only allies."... 09:59 GT: "Haha, oh fuck, the STRIPPER?" 10:00 CA: "Lily that is a very rude thing to say."... 10:00 GT: "No, she was literally a stripper in this universe." 10:03 CA: "Actually, according to what I was told, she was a burlesque dancer. And again, Seriad is not the same as she was in your universe. She deserves your respect."... 10:05 GT: "Dude, chill. I can differentiate between you guys and your counterparts." 10:09 GT: "I will give her all the mad respect, yo, you don't even KNOW." 10:10 CA: "That you should."... 10:13 GT: "Yes." She nods. "I am the most responsible, it is me." 10:14 CA: "Mm, ok, I will see you later then Lily."... 10:15 GT: "Yeah." She grumbles. "Ugh, I'm gonna have to get a new notebook." 10:16 CA: Beau decaptchalouges a gray pocket notebook. "Here take this." He tosses her the book.... 10:17 GT: "Oh, sweet!" She catches it. "Thanks a bunch!" 10:19 CA: "No problem, see you later Lily."... 10:20 GT: She leaves, waving as she does.